1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a touch apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical touch system capable of integrating the optical touch apparatus and the panel apparatus to save the usage space and enlarge the range of the effective sensing region and operating method thereof.
2. Description of the prior art
In general, the current touch apparatus, such as a resistance touch apparatus, a capacitance touch apparatus, and an optical touch apparatus, can detect one touch point or more touch points through different detection theorems or ways. In the various types of touch apparatus mentioned above, because the optical touch apparatus has a characteristic of good transmittance; it has become another well-used technology different from the resistance touch apparatus and the capacitance touch apparatus.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a side view of the conventional optical touch apparatus set on the panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional optical touch apparatus 1 includes a light emitter 12, a light receiver 14, and a processor 16, wherein the light emitter 12 and the light receiver 14 are set at two different sides on the panel apparatus 9; the processor 16 is coupled to the light emitter 12 and the light receiver 14. After the light emitter 12 emits a sensing light, the light receiver 14 will receive the sensing light. If the sensing light is exactly blocked by an object and the light receiver 14 fails to receive the sensing light, the optical touch apparatus 1 will accordingly determine the touch point position formed by the object on the panel apparatus 9.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, since the optical touch apparatus 1 and the panel apparatus 9 are not integrated, and the light emitter 12 and the light receiver 14 are only simply set on the panel apparatus 9, therefore, the additional requirement of the panel apparatus 9 will be caused, it is disadvantageous for the current electronic products which stress on the feature of small volume. Additionally, the range of the effective sensing region is limited due to the configuration of the conventional optical touch apparatus 1 on the panel apparatus 9. Therefore, the invention provides an optical touch system and operating method thereof to solve the aforementioned problems.